The Legend of the 7 Legendary Demons
by KyuubiPandoraChan
Summary: Naruto received some strange red marking on his face while Temari discovers that Gaara has his on his body. What is this all about? All of the 7 legengary demons has escape from its slumber and its going to find Kyuubi and Shukaku for a secret revenge.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or the character in this fiction.

**Author's Note:** You know what, I realized that there is very little fiction of Temari and Gaara spending time together. Man, I just love the two of them together. It seems that Temari really do care about Gaara. I'm trying to draw the two of them together in my doujinshi.

**Pandora:** I will start this fiction with a little bit of Gaara and Temari goodness. Hope you don't mind. If you do mind, scroll down until to the scene after the second blue colored line. Thank you. Read, review and enjoy.

**Gaara:** Do you think I look quite OOC here? No, then that's okay. I'm just asking.

**Naruto:** You became quite sensitive in the part where I know that Temari crash into the bathroom and saw your whole body. Are you naked by the way?

**Temari:**whack Naruto's head from behind. In a state quite embarrass and look at where Gaara is. Gaara-ototo-chan, are you okay?

**Gaara:**hit the wall with his head and laugh maniacally and then cry WHAH!!!

**Everyone:**sweat drop

**Pandora:** My sensitive Gaara. That's how I like him to be. Totally not him.sighed

**Shukaku:** WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY MEDIUM?

**Pandora:** Nothing. And by the way, I'm going to seperate you from Gaara later on in the fiction. You will be nothing but a small Tanuki that will be sitting on Gaara's shoulder, protecting him because you owe him a favor.

**Gaara:**bolt from where he is, looking somewhat happy. No, it doesn't seems like a smile to me.

**Pandora:** Read on. And thank you to everyone who read it.

**Summary:** The 7 demons has awaken. One of them got out of its slumber. Is it seeking revenge on the other two demons. The two demon that are in the body of two of the boys. Naruto and Gaara found out that each of them has a marking on their body. What is the 7 Legendary Demons about?

* * *

_** Will anyone like me? Will I ever get one?**_

It has been 3 years since I fought with Naruto. Time passes so quickly before your eyes. You hardly even get to know that many things around you have change. Me and my sibling have move out from Sunagakure to a place between the border of Amegakure and Kusagakure. Life in the countryside is much better than anywhere else. Now, there is still one thing that bothers us a lot…………. Temari's cooking.

"What do you mean my cooking is bad?" Temari yell at the top of her voice again. I just said that her food was not as nice as it looks like.

"Temari-nee-chan, it's okay. I'll finish it up for you." I tell her. She grabs a chair and sits across the table. She puts both of her arms on the table with both of them supporting her head. She looks somewhat exhausted. I walk to her side and tap on her shoulder. She looks up at me and manages to form a smile.

"Temari-nee-chan, I'll cook for you this time. You just sit here and rest." With that, she nods her head. Temari has been working every night sewing people clothes to support our little family. People will send her some of the clothes that need fixing or patching up to her while Kankuro works in the afternoon as a puppeteer in a village near us. As for me, Temari forbids me from getting a job. She said that I was too young. Seeing them working so hard, I feel guilty for not doing anything. So, I have decided to help them with house chores. I clean up the whole place and even I do dishes. And now, I'll try to cook.

I walk into the kitchen and I was shock to see the kitchen was a mess. Temari walk into the kitchen while leaning to the wall for support. I look at her exhausted body and tell her to take a rest.

"Gaara-chan, I'm sorry I made a mess in the kitchen. I'll help you on cleaning it up." Temari offered her help to me. I refuse and push her away from the kitchen leading her to the living room. Again, I tell her to get some rest. She does what I have told her and sit on the sofa. She closes her eyes and fall asleep. I walk into the kitchen again. Stains were everywhere. The pots and pans were dirty. With the help of my sand, I clean up the mess. I grab an apron and wear it. It's time for me to do my duty as one of the family member.

**_An Hour Later_**

I manage to cook something out and I hope it is delicious or I will get some comment from both of my sibling. I wake Temari up from her slumber. She opens her eyes slowly and yawns a little.

"Is dinner ready? I'm hungry." She said.

"Yes Temari-nee-chan. Dinner is ready and I hope you will enjoy it. It's nothing much but it's still something that you can fill your stomach with."

She looks at me and I realize that I'm still wearing my apron. I take it out and hide it behind of me and smile at Temari looking kind of embarrass. Suddenly, she pulls me into a hug. My arms then encircle her waist.

"Thank you, Gaara." She said. I can feel that my left shoulder was wet with tears. She cries on my shoulder for sometime and then she stops. She walks away from me and into the kitchen. I never really understand why she cries every time I cook for her. I walk into the kitchen to join my sister. With all the courage I can muster, I ask her a question.

"Why do you cry every time I try to fix you dinner?" She looks at me from where she is and answers.

"You remind me of Mother." I drop the apron that I am holding to the ground. My mother, I never get to see her or feel the love that a mother should give to their child. The only thing I got from her was just a name….a curse to be exact.

**_ A name to curse the whole village and me._**

I tighten my grip and try to hold back the tears that are being form inside my eyes. Once again, I get a hug from nee-chan. Now, it was my turn to cry. She then caresses my cheek gently and lovingly.

"I'm so sorry, Gaara-chan if I offence you in anyway. I didn't know that you will be that sensitive towards the word Mother."

"Nee-chan, what do you think about our mother? Is she a great person? Did she love you?"

"I was three when our Mother was having you. She was quite happy when she knew that she was having you until Father put the demon into her and you. After that, I never really see her smile again."

"Father again. The only thing he does is making our life miserable." I wipe away my tears. Anger and hatred begin to fill me. I clench my fist but only to be stop by my sister's.

"Gaara stop. Anger and hatred do not result to anything but bloodshed. Try to forget and forgive." I calm down a bit and try to form a smile just to impress Temari-

nee-chan.

"Go and take a bath. It's late now. The water will be cold."

"Okay." I turn and leave the room and towards the bathroom. My body was aching as if it was burning but I didn't care. Maybe the aching came from the training I have yesterday.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Somewhere Far Away_**

In the deepest forest it lies a mystery that yet to be discover by anyone, the secret of the 7 demons. In the forest, an ancient temple, built in the middle of the forest. On top of the temple's roof there were statues of the 7 demons looking out to the forest with their ferocious eyes. Suddenly, one of those demons's eyes glow in red under the full moon. The demon is of the shape of a wolf with a necklace around its neck. The statue's head starts to crack and the soul of the demon were release. The soul move its way through the dark forest, following the current of the wind.

**_

* * *

_**

**_In Naruto's Apartment_**

"NO!!!" I shout and bolt up from where I am lying from the nightmare I have. Beads of sweat begin to form on my face. This is weird as I being to recall the nightmare I have had just now. I thought I saw a wolf like creature so big, as big as the mountain fighting with Kyuubi and …….Shukaku. How could this be. I begin to think about it but after a minute of cracking up my brain, I give up the thought and go back to slumber land.

I wake up the next morning. I feel somewhat strange but I didn't care about it. I walk to the bathroom like what I did every morning. I grab my toothbrush and toothpaste and begin to brush my teeth. I look into the mirror. I try to focus and I realize something was amiss with my face.

"AHH!!! Nande!" I shout. Then, there was a knock on the door.

"Naruto, are you alright?" It was Iruka-sensei. I'm glad he came. I run to the door, unlock it and open the door. I could have sworn that Iruka-sensei look kind of shock when he sees my face.

"Naruto, what happen to your face. Why is there some short red wavy marking on your face? What have you been doing to your face Naruto?"

"It wasn't me who did this, Iruka-sensei. I woke up and found myself like this already. The whiskers were already troublesome and now, I have wavy marking on both of my cheeks."

"You know what Naruto, Sabaku no Gaara is in the same condition as you are in."

"WHAT! Why is he here?"

"He came with his sister this morning to the Hokage's office. He wanted to see if you were infected too. So, the Hokage order you to be in her office now. I guess, he was right about this."

My mind was filled with the thought of seeing Gaara's face with red marking on both of his cheeks. It must be nice to see him like this. He will look like his doll-playing brother. It's been so many years since we last saw each other when I try to get Sasuke back to this village. I wonder how he looks like now. He must have gotten taller like me.

**_The Hokage's Building_**

We reach the Hokage's Office about a minute. Iruka-sensei leads me to where Tsunade-baba and Gaara was.

"Hokage-sama, I have brought Naruto. I will be waiting outside. If there is anything, you can call me, Hokage-sama."

"Thank you, Iruka. There's nothing more." After that, Iruka-sensei closes the door and leave. I look at Tsunade-baba. She still looks like she was 20 years old. Her looks never seems to change and she is faking her age. I never understand her. Gaara then look at me with both his arms cross over his chest.

"AHH!!! YOUR FACE DIDN'T SEEM TO CHANGE. THERE ISN'T ANY RED MARKING ON YOUR FACE!!!" I shouted, with my index finger pointing at his direction. I can see that he look annoyed. His head was looking down at his feet. His sister then walks towards.

"Hey kiddo. Hasn't change a bit since we last saw you. Still the loud mouth you use to be."

"I thought Gaara will have these annoying marks too on his face like mine." I pointed at the marking on my face.

"Well, Gaara did have some marking too. This morning, I was waked up by Gaara's loud shout. He was inside of the bathroom so I break in and found his entire body with black line."

"You mean you saw Gaara's…." I questioned her. She looks at me awkwardly and manages to laugh a bit. As for Gaara, his face was facing the wall. BANG! He bangs his head on the wall. Everyone look at him and sweat drop. I can feel that he was quite embarrassed.

"Naruto, stop with that silly question of yours and get back into the topic." Tsunade-baba said. "Gaara, I need you to show me the marking on your body so that I can analyze it."

Gaara put his gourd on the ground and begin to unwrap himself in his sash. He takes of his shirt and I can see what Temari means. His marking resemble something like an image of a wolf. His marking was black in color except for the eyes of the wolf that is red in color. It look ferocious as if its going to jump out of his body on its prey.

"What's happening to us, Tsuande-baba? Neh, Tsunade-baba."

"Stop calling me 'baba'. Call me Tsunade-sama!"

"……Whatever. You are beginning to sound like ero-sennin." She shot a glare at me and then resume to the topic.

"The 7 demons have awakened." She said. The 7 demons, what is it? Is my Kyuubi and Gaara's Shukaku one of the 7 demons. Is it because of that, me and Gaara got this weird marking.

"Tusnade-baba, what is with these 7 demons got to do with us?"

"For the last time, stop calling me Tsunade-baba." She snorted. "It seems that the demons are waking up from their long slumber. One of them was free as you can see on Gaara's body, the demon of the white wolf. I will look into this matter. As for now, I can't do anything to help you until Jiraiya is back. He might know about this thing than me. For the time being, Gaara, you can stay in the apartment near Naruto's.

"WHAH! I don't want either of this marking. It's annoying. What will Sakura-chan think of me?"

"Still having a crush on Sakura?" Gaara asked me, smiling sheepishly.

"Is none of your concern anyway. By the way, have you had any?"

"............." I can see that Gaara was annoyed oce again. Of course he doesn't have any. Why did I even bother to ask him.

**_To Be Continue_**

* * *

**Pandora:** How was it? I hope there isn't any grammatical error. The Microsoft word checked it for me already. I have received so many reviews telling me that I have many grammatical errors. Sighed I have enough with it. And by the way, what is wolf in Japanese called.

**Gaara:** Nobody will answer you. You have to search for yourself. Here, I brought you a Japanese dictionary I stumble when I was cleaning up Kankuro's room. Oh by the way, this fiction doesn't have Kankuro in it. Well, this is because he was looking after our house. That's all. Wears an apron and begin to walk off

**Pandora: **I never understand him.

**Preview of the next chapter**

Jiraiya comes back and tell them the legend about the 7 demons. There's actually 9 of them but two of them got out. It was the Kyuubi no Kitsune and Shukaku no Tanuki. Jiraiya, along with Naruto and Gaara sets out to a journey to find the 'The Lost Book of The 7 Legendary Demons'. This is the book that has been created by the Legendary Legion. With the help of the book, they can locate the demons.

"Ahh! I step on a dog poop! Ahh!!!"

"Naruto, quit it. Those creture will hear us." Gaara tells him.

Jiraiya then look at them and tell them. "I think they already did."

Next chapter, 'The Search for the Missing Book'


End file.
